Abysstro
Abysstros are mysterious deep water monsters that have incredible psychic abilities Physical description Abysstros are octopus-like creatures of immense size, often reaching twenty feet in length and weighing up to 6,500 pounds, though they never stop growing as they age, and some ancient specimens have been seen to reach 50 feet in length. They resemble a bizarre octopus, with long tentacles flowing from its face, as well as giant wings and a man-like body structure. Abysstros' mouth contains a large beak with serrated teeth. Abysstro underbellies are often sea-green, while their topsides are typically black and dark blue. Coming from the face area are numerous long tentacles that differ in count. Their heads are octopus shaped, with a large mouth under all of the tentacles. Abysstros do not die of old age and so live on indefinitely barring violence or disease. Abilities Abysstros have powerful psychic powers and it all comes natural. However, Abysstros have a much more fearsome ability, the capacity to secrete a black ink-like fluid, which affects air-breathing creatures. The victim gains the ability to breathe in water, but robs the creature of their free will. This allows Abysstros to keep slaves, which they dominate and keep captive through their mind. Another strange feature of Abysstros is their memory. An Abysstro is born with a web of memories, important memories of its ancestors. Furthermore, it absorbs the memories of those it consumes. Female Abysstros will, on average, lay one egg every 50 years. When laid, the eggs gestate for a full year before hatching into small, but fully functional Abysstros. Although these young Abysstros are fully capable of surviving and even dominating other ocean life, they typically remain with their parent for a decade, obeying the elder Abysstro without question, before settling out on their own. Psychology Abysstros are both extremely cruel and highly intelligent. As a result, they are among the most dangerous foes. Born with important ancestor memories, even a newly born is a frightening predator. They are an extremely self-centered race; they know they were among the first beings in existence, and see all other creatures as a product of weaker evolution. They have a particular loathing for land-dwelling creatures and any other creature that is new to them, or wasn't a memory passed on by ancestors. Dangerously intelligent, Abysstros are among the most powerful creatures in the Realm, and, although often removed from human affairs, they do not hesitate at any change to kill or manipulate any unfortunate being to cross their path. Culture Abysstro society is utterly alien in many ways to that of more familiar races. They form very small broods of 2-3, ruled by the eldest. These broods are often accompanied by many other minion and slaves. They have no gods that they worship. They have memories of a time long before any gods were worshipped and have seen the rise and fall of beliefs in too many "gods" to count. They are not concerned with an afterlife since they believe death is a failure and intend to live forever. Homelands Most Abysstros reside in the Deep Trench; this is where life supposedly originated and where the Abysstros themselves, were born. Other Abysstros can be found elsewhere, most commonly in deep lakes or in underwater temples and ruins. Abysstro cities are vast societies of bizarre and alien architecture, located deep underwater. Zuhom is the largest known Abysstro city and is the main place the leaders of the race reside and hold council. Notable Abysstros Alrtex Gragna Statem ;